Haïkus
by Koba54
Summary: Petit recueil dans la tradition du Haïku. Plus de détails en première page: Difficile de vous faire un résumé! Personnages multiples, thèmes et couples en tous genres hét/yaoi/yuri ... en gros c'est la surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**HAÏKUS**

_Hello! :) _

_Bienvenue dans mon bazar! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire des Haïkus sur Bleach, mais vu que je commence à en avoir un certain nombre, je les entreposerai ici. Voilà._

_Le Rating:_ K/K+ pour l'instant

_Les personnages:_ En ce moment c'est le Gotei 13 qui m'inspire, mais y en a deux ou trois sur les Arrancars.

_Les couples:_ De tout!_ hé hé...  
_

* * *

**Quelques règles du Haïku (francisé). Il y en a beaucoup, mais j'en respecterai que quelques unes ^^  
**

- La disposition sur trois vers.

- Dix-sept syllabes en tout (parfois, je ne compte pas les e, parfois oui)

- Forme : 5-7-5 syllabes.

- Le titre est contenu dans le premier vers

- (Un mot de kigô (saison) dans chaque. (= Mouais. Je l'ai laissée tomber celle-là X'D)

- Résumer un instant ou un état d'esprit. Spontanéité !

- Ne pas mettre trop de ponctuation pour garder l'ambiguïté.

- La beauté est faite de noblesse, mais aussi de trivialité !

- Écrire tous les haïkus composés, même les mauvais. Ça peut toujours servir.

* * *

**Et si vous avez des envies particulières, personnages, mises en scènes, thèmes, couples particuliers, dites-moi tout! Je suis preneuse! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**:)  
**


	2. Je t'aime, moi non plus

Pour chaque Haïku, deux personnages.

**Disclaimer:** Bien entendu, tous les personnages de _Bleach_ sont à Tite Kubo!

* * *

** I  
**

**Je t'aime, moi non plus.**

Momo-pisse-au-lit

Ne meurs pas, pensais-je devant

Ton corps inconscient.

.

Sais-tu seulement

De quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?

Oh Nii-sama.

.

Oserai-je un jour

Dire ce nom que je murmure ?

Yoruichi-san. …

… _Oserai-je un jour _

_Toucher ce corps dont je rêve_

_Ma petite Soi Fon. _

.

Tes sourcils bizarres

Tes yeux, ton sourire… Hélas

Tu es mon lieutenant.

.

L'ombre de ton rire

Hante mes jours et mes nuits

Je pense à toi, Gin.

.

Je voudrais donner

Au traître le nom qu'il mérite

Capitaine Aizen.

_._

_version 2:_

Capitaine Aizen

Monstre perfide je voudrais

Pouvoir te haïr.

.

J'étais pourtant là

Et ne puis me pardonner

Ta mort, Hisana.

.

J'implore ton pardon

A défaut de ton amour

Mayuri-sama.

.

Gin, pardonne-moi

Là où tu vas je ne peux

Venir avec toi.

.

Offre-moi ta bouche

Que j'ai osé mépriser

Hinamori-kun.

.


	3. Life is life

**Diclaimer: **ça me démange d'écrire "les personnages sont à mouhhahahaaa..." mais bon. Bleach est la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo!

* * *

**II Life is Life**

.**  
**

Au travail ! Vraiment

On se demande qui des deux

Est le capitaine.

.

Tes dessins sont laids

Grogne Ichigo bras croisés

Mais je les aime tant !

.

Fais ahhh mon bébé

Et une cuillère pour papa

Gaaaa fait Wonderwyce.

.

_La patience vaincra_

_Pense Tôsen tout en cherchant_

_La petite cuillère._

_.  
_

_**oOo  
**_

_**La série des pastèques:**  
_

Inoue cuisine :

Pastèques aux haricots rouges

Qu'un seul mangera.

.

Baiser volé… Toi !

Crie Tôshirô à Karin

Voleuse de pastèques !  
.

C'était fait exprès

Je les ai gardées pour toi

Pour que tu m'embrasses.

oOo

J'aime quand ta voix

Dans l'entrée m'appelle, Yuzu !

J'arrive Oni-chan.

oOo_  
_

**_Les petits malheurs de l'Ananas..._**

_._**_  
_**

Lave frotte essuie range

Lance un Kisuke tout réjoui

Au « squatteur » furieux.

.

Heureus'ment pour toi

Le ridicule ne tue pas !

Ouh! L'ananas rouge !

.

Merci pour ton aide !

Ma vengeance sera terrible

Promet l'ananas.

oOo

Nell je t'aime beaucoup

Mais si tu me baves dessus

Juré, je te tue.

.

Qu'un seul d'entre vous

Dise encore Boule de billard

Et ça va faire mal.

.

Sais-tu Rukia

Combien j'aime chaque soir

Te voir endormie ?

oOo

* * *

_A propos des malheurs de l'ananas... _

_Je vous jure, j'ai rien contre ce pauvre vieux Renji, je l'aime beaucoup même... :)_

_C'est juste qu'avec son T-shirt "Red Pinapple" XD (La première fois que je l'ai vu: fou rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes ^^)_

_D'ailleurs, quand on tape "Red Pinapple" sur Google, il fait partie des premiers résultats XXD  
_


	4. Tendresse

_Merci pour les encouragements que j'ai reçus et qui m'ont vraiment touchée! :D _

_A l'inconnu auquel je ne peux pas répondre directement... je suis totalement d'accord, le haïku, c'est comme une photo! J'espère que les IchiXAizen du chapitre suivant te plairont! ^^ _

_Encore une fois, s'il y a des envies particulières dans l'assistance, allez-y! :)_

**Disclaimer : _Juste parce que j'en ai marre d'écrire toujours la même phrase... vous marrez pas, on s'éclate comme on peut XD_**

La propriété**  
**

Exclusive de Bleach est à

Tite Kubo Snif.

* * *

**III  
**

** Tendresse**

Tu es inutile

Crie ma bouche, mais pas mes yeux…

Cette maudite Nemu.

.

Ces mots que jamais

Tu ne me diras, Ken-chan

Tes yeux me les offrent.

.

oOo

**_A la Demoiselle de ma Division_**

_Ton rire d'enfant_

_Me vaincra plus sûrement_

_Que mes ennemis. _

_.  
_

_Version 2:  
_

Rire et cheveux roses

Me vaincront plus sûrement

Que tout ennemi.

.

Non, aucun combat

Ne peut me faire oublier

Ton rire Yachiru.

.

T'es quand même une vraie

Petite peste mais c'est aussi

Pour ça que je t'aime.

.

Tu verras un jour

Nous aussi on connaîtra

Les noms de nos lames.

.

Moi je vis que pour

La bagarre et Yachiru

C'est pas compliqué.

oOo

Tu trembles Isane

Est-ce donc que je te fais peur

Alors je t'embrasse.

.

Je te vois partir

Un peu plus à chaque instant,

Ma douce Hisana.

.

Sous les cerisiers

Je découvre ton sourire

Byakuya-sama.

oOo

.

_**Ukitake, Sentarô, Kiyone.**_

Il ne sait pas qui

De ses lieut'nants, de son sabre

Est le plus bruyant.

.

Allez-vous cesser

De vous disputer crie-t-il

Ou c'est la fessée !

.

Regards stupéfaits

Ukitake taïcho vous aussi

Vous savez donc crier ?

.

C'est la première fois

Qu'ils entendent leur capitaine

Élever la voix.

.

_VERSION 2 _

_Ils ne savaient pas_

_Que leur capitaine aussi_

_Pouvait se fâcher._

_.  
_

Ukitake rit

Devant leurs airs ahuris

Ça le démangeait !

.

oOo

.

Vraiment y a des baffes

Qui se perdent pense Nanao

Mais Kyoraku dort.

.

* * *

Ah oui, et le Kigô passe une fois de plus à la trappe... un jour, un jour... XD


	5. Boys Love

**Pouf en voilà en une tripotée!****  
**

(Ennemi du yaoi, passez vite ce chapitre;)

Disclaimer: Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi...

* * *

**IV**

**Boys Love**

_**IchigoXAizen**_

oOo

Tu me plaisais mieux

Avec tes lunettes mon vieux

Ben faudra t'y faire !

.

Tu aimes les roux

Pense Gin je teindrai donc

Mes cheveux d'argent.

.

Je voudrais toucher

Du doigt la peau que la pointe

De mon sabre écorche.

.

Pourquoi Inoue?

Ichigo rage, Aizen rit

Pour te faire venir.

.

Cesse crie Ichigo

De jouer avec moi et

Range ce Zanpakutô.

.

Marre de tes pouvoirs

De ne serrer dans mes bras

Qu'une ombre de toi.

.

Encore une seule blague

Et je te quitte. Aizen grogne :

C'est la faute à Gin.

.

_Si tu me rejoins_

_J'exaucerai tes désirs_

_Ichigo sourit._

_.  
_

Douceur du regard

Boucles brunes et bouche molle

Oh pourquoi faut-il…

.

C'est depuis ce jour

Qu'on s'est rencontrés que j'aime

Les carottes rapées.

.

_(Pardon pour le coup_

_Des carottes rapées, j'ai _

_Pas pu m'empêcher…)_

_.  
_

Ichigo en pince

Pour un capitaine mais

Pas celui qu'on croit.

oOo

**RenjiXHisagi**

oOo**  
**

Ton visage à toi

Aussi est tatoué. Quand même

Je préfère les miens.

.

Il te faut vraiment

Une permission signée

Pour sortir Renji ?

.

T'as oublié, moi

J'ai encore mon capitaine.

Ah merde, ne pleure pas !

.

En fait j'aime bien

Que tu pleures ça me permet

De te consoler.

.

_Lignes de ton visage _

_Et marques rouges de l'été_

_Sur ta peau tatouée._

_.  
_

oOo

_**JûshiroXShunsuui**_

oOo

De nous deux c'est toi

Que les filles préféraient

Comme je les comprends !

.

Sombre était le jour

Où sous la pluie tu tombas

Ta première attaque.

.

Je me souviens, toi

Ma peur et mon impuissance

Tes yeux mouillés de pluie.

.

_Version 2_

_Impuissance et peur_

_Mais il y avait ton sourire_

_Pâle, mouillé de pluie._

_.  
_

Nous sommes frères pensais-je

La première fois que je vis

Briller ton shikai.

.

Tu portes la tasse

De saké pleine à ta bouche

Soudain je l'envie.

.

Nos âmes se croisent

Quand sous la lune nos lames

Soudain s'entrechoquent.

.

Pour une fois nos rôles

Sont inversés, c'est mon tour

De te voir blessé.

.

Je sais maintenant

Ce que tu ressens devant

Mon lit de malade.

.

_Yeux rougis peau blanche_

_Ne pleure pas Nanao_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. _

_.  
_

Pour une fois que nous

Buvons le saké ensemble

Fête des cerisiers.

.

**_un dernier pour la route ;)_**

.

Dis petit tu veux

Un bonbon ? Hitsugaya

S'enfuit en courant.

.

oOo_  
_

_**IkkakuXYumichika**_

oOo_**  
**_

T'es vraiment une tapette

Crie le chauve. L'autre sourit

Non mais tu t'es vu ?

.

Depuis quand t'écris

De la poésie Depuis

Qu'on se connaît vieux !

.

J'ai vu ton bankai

Oserai-je aussi te dire

Mon plus grand secret ?

.

Ce que je t'envie

Le plus ce sont tes cheveux

Brillants sous la lune.

.

J'ordonne impassible

Tes funérailles Mais en moi

Mon cœur se déchire.

.

Saké partagé

Si le capitaine savait

Il nous trucid'rait!

.

N'en soit pas si sûr

Il serait plutôt jaloux

Silence soudain.

.

oOo


	6. Zanpakutô

Suite! J'arrive au bout de ma réserve...

Merci à ceux qui sont allés jusque là ^^_  
_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **__**  
**_

_Une "légende" raconte que Zaraki aurait baptisé Yachiru du nom de son Zanpakutô sans le savoir. A ce que je sais c'est pas prouvé mais plausible et je trouve ça beau. Pour ça que je m'en suis inspirée._

* * *

**VI **

**Zanpakutô**

.**  
**

_**Zaraki et « Yachiru »**_

._ **  
**_

_A mon inconnue_

_Celle qui depuis longtemps_

_Sans bruit m'accompagne. _

_.  
_

Il tuerait pour celle

Qui peut-être porte le nom

Que crie son épée.

.

Ma fidèle compagne

Des années que tu attends…

Apprend-moi ton nom.

.

_Suppliante elle crie_

_Mais en vain et verse alors  
_

_Des larmes de sang. _

_._

_Version 2:  
_

Entends mon nom ! Moi

Qui verse pour toi le sang

Depuis tant d'années !

.

Son cœur se perce quand

Le guerrier appelle sa fille

Du nom qu'elle lui crie.

_.  
_

oOo_  
_

.

Je désespérais

C'est alors qu'enfin j'entends

Ton nom : ZANGETSU !

.

Allez beau gosse juste

Un petit effort je suis

Katen Kyokotsu.

.

Je te reconnais

Dès que je te vois, mon âme

Mon épée des glaces.

.

_Mon maître ne peut être_

_Un gamin. Pourtant petit_

_Tu m'es familier. _

.

Ta lumière m'inonde

Ton feu envahit mes veines

Tobiume mon âme.

_.  
_

Insupportable, c'est

Le seul mot pour te décrire

Ma féline cendrée.

.

oOo

_Fleur dans le miroir_

_Et lune dans l'eau, trompeuses_

_Sont les apparences._

_.  
_

_Version 2_

Fleur miroir lune eau

Les apparences sont trompeuses

Tout n'est qu'illusion.

.

Bien à plaindre ceux

Que son épée enveloppe

D'obscures ténèbres.

.

Il porte le nom

D'une estampe vespérale

Enma Korogi.

.

Transperce, Shinzô

Crie l'homme aux cheveux d'argents

Qui ne pardonne pas.

.

oOo

Brillant et discret

Ton domaine c'est la nuit

Fuji Kujaku.

.

Secret tu demeures

Toi qui aimes cependant

Te mettre en avant

.

Bruts et entêtés

De quel bois êtes-vous faits

Hôzukimaru…

.

Ma princesse de sang

Règne à jamais sur mon coeur

Pleure Benihime.

.

Dis Ôssan comment

Fais-tu pour vivre avec l'autre

Abruti en blanc ?

.

Seul dans les égouts

Pleure un petit Zanpakutô

Hisagomaru.

* * *

_Vu qu'il en manque beaucoup, il y aura des suites à cette série. Des préférences?_


	7. Cruauté

Petit ralentissement de production ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas..._(nan sans déc?)_**  
**

J'avais envie d'être méchante, gnéhéhé...

* * *

**V**

** Cruauté**

.

oOo

**Gin**

oOo

.

Je peux te sauver

Tu veux ? Sourire diabolique

Hé je plaisantais.

.

Bye bye Rukia-chan

On se reverra plus tard

Pour l'exécution !

.

J'aurais bien aimé

Rester dans tes bras allez

Ciao Rangiku !

.

oOo

**Aizen**

oOo

.

Pauvre cœur brisé

Je n'ai plus besoin de toi

Dernier mot d'Aizen.

.

Ton sang est si chaud

Coulant sur mon sabre, c'est drôle

Tu as l'air surprise.

.

Ton regard surpris

Et que l'horreur agrandit

Tu m'aimais donc tant ?

.

J'aurais pu t'aimer

Mais tu aurais cédé vite

Trop vite à mon goût.

.

Ta conquête est simple

Ta possession ennuyeuse

Je la laisse à d'autres.

.

Plaisir de vous voir

Ramper gémir à mes pieds

Hirako taïcho.

.

Et vos yeux qui savent

Que vous êtes responsable

Quelle belle nuit.

.

oOo

**Hisagi**

oOo

.

Écraser tes yeux

Aveugles et cracher enfin

Mon mépris, ma haine.

.

Le proverbe dit

Vrai tes yeux sont le miroir

De ton âme vide.

.

Je t'admirais tant

Capitaine dans ta nuit

Mais tu m'as déçu.

.

oOo

**Orihime**

oOo

_._

Leurs bouches unies et

Leurs mains jointes Orihime

Est seule. Cruauté.

.

_Version 2:_

Ichigo Rukia

Loin de leurs bouches unies pleure

Une jolie rousse.

.

Pardon Inoue

Mais j'ai toujours détesté

Les haricots rouges.

.

Oh Ishida-kun

J'aurais aimé que ces mots

Un autre les dise…

.

Cette garce rousse

Nous prendrait Aizen-sama

Et si on jouait ?

.

Pensais-tu vraiment

Que je m'intéresserais

A toi ? rit Aizen.

.

Tes pouvoirs sont faibles

Tu n'étais qu'un appât mais

Tu m'as bien servi.

.

A présent je dois

Te laisser une bataille

M'attend bonne chance !

.

**oOo**

De loin il regarde

La fille pour qui il sera

Toujours Shiro-chan.

.

Comment t'es pas gay ?

T'as l'air surpris Ikkaku

Je t'ai fait marcher !

.

Depuis tout ce temps

Nous sommes amis mais je suis

Allergique aux chats…

.

De quoi te plains-tu

Stupide Nemu tu n'existes

Que pour me servir !

.

Ce qui m'insupporte

Plus que tout chez toi Nemu

C'est ton air soumis.

.

Je te rudoie car

Qui aime bien châtie bien

Va chercher mon thé.

.


	8. Le guerrier solitaire

Petits retards de publications... j'ai pas mal de trucs à rédiger en ce moment. (Ben voui jchuis pas en vacances, sniif!)

(Si jamais j'oubliais de répondre à vos commentaires... parce que je suis du genre à tout zapper :/ sachez que ce n'est pas fait exprès et qu'ils me font tous énormément plaisir :)

Chapitre un peu particulier, sur des personnages assez secondaires.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

**VII **

**Le guerrier solitaire**

.

oOo

**Ashido**

oOo

.

Seul dans tes entrailles

J'extermine la vermine

Hueco Mundo.

.

Que de monstres horribles

Se cachent entre tes entrailles

Hueco Mundo.

.

Pas facile de vivre

Au milieu de tes enfants

Hueco Mundo.

.

La poussière noire

De vos corps lents et stupides

Tranchés par ma lame.

.

J'ai beau savoir quels

Monstres s'y cachent la forêt

Des Menos est belle.

.

Sombre et silencieuse

Les ombres grises la hantent

Menos no mori.

.

D'arbre en arbre vole

Mon sabre tranchant le vent

Et l'odeur profonde.

.

Les sables d'en haut

S'effondrent parfois sur nous

Poussières glacées.

.

Je ne suis qu'une ombre

Parmi les fantômes noirs

Aux mains décharnées.

.

La forêt résonne

Pleine de leurs cris perçants

Comme un gouffre vide.

.

Je repense à tes yeux

Leur violet intense et bleu

Petite Rukia.

.

Ton reïatsu clair

Avait empli mon monde vide

De couleurs brillantes.

.

Ces haïkus gravés

Dans le roc te sont dédiés

J'ai du temps à perdre.

.

De quoi ai-je l'air

A parler avec ce masque

Ermite solitaire.

.

As-tu réussi

A sauver cette amie chère

Rukia je l'espère.

.

Puisses-tu ne jamais

Enterrer un ami que

Tu n'as pu sauver.

.

Je prie en vain car

En toi je lisais la même

Blessure que la mienne.

.

Parfois ceux qu'on aime

Disparaissent mais pour eux

On doit continuer.

.

Mais parfois aussi

Il n'y a pas de bon choix

Le hasard sépare.

.

Mon choix était fait

Je vous ai sauvés et ne

Suis toujours pas mort…

.

Souviens-toi de moi

Mais ne gâche pas ta vie

En regrets futiles.

.

Je reprends ma traque

Et je rêve à ta promesse

Venir me chercher.

.

oOo

**Tatsuki**

oOo

.

Oh comme il me pèse

D'être toujours celle que

L'on laisse en arrière.

.

Pauvres innocents

Croyez-vous que je ne sache

Pas ce que vous faites ?

.

Tu es mon ami

Je voudrais aussi t'aider

Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

.

Que vous ai-je fais

Pour être sans cesse mise

Hors de vos secrets.

.

Le fleuve s'écoule

Et je rêve à la promesse

Qu'ici tu m'as faite.

.

Avec ses « Hime ! »

Elle m'énerve à te tourner

Autour, cette gourde !

.

Cinglant de beauté

Ton grand visage innocent

Encadré de bleu.

.

Ces fleurs que tu portes

Ou bien étoiles je ne sais

Dans tes cheveux roux.

.

Non je ne peux pas

Tu es ma meilleure amie

Pourtant tu m'obsèdes.

.

Je t'admire tu sais

Si je pouvais être aussi

Innocente que toi.

.

oOo

**Karakura**

oOo

.

En te revoyant

Je me souviens de mon nom :

Inoue Sora.

**.**

Deux hommes qui trinquent

Quincy et Shinigami

Très vieille amitié.

.

Mauvais père moi

Qui entraîne mon fils chaque

Matin de sa vie ?

.

Non il ne sait rien

Il me prend pour un crétin

Mais un jour viendra…

.

Et puis d'autres aussi

Cachent des choses à leurs fils

Pas vrai Ishida ?

.

**oOo**

.

Jinta traîne et baille

Et elle fait tout le travail

Et frotte Cendrillon !

.

Une seule fois

Ururu a protesté

Regard effrayant.

.

Ce qu'il se permet

Jamais ne l'accepterait

De la part d'un autre.

.

**oOo**

.

Derrière ses lunettes

Massif et puissant Tessaï

Le géant surveille.

.

* * *

Et voilà ;)

Pour la prochaine fois, je reviendrai à des trucs plus classiques ^^


	9. Boys Love II

Allez, une petite section 100% Yaoi ;) Merci encore à tous ceux qui s'attardent sur ces pages...

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ichimaru Gin, ni Kira Izuru ne m'appartiennent!

* * *

**VIII**

**Boys Love II**

oOo

**GinXKira**

oOo**  
**

.

Ton affreux sourire

S'étire comme celui d'un chat

Arrêtes tu fais peur !

.

Est-ce que tu l'emportes

Vraiment partout ton Shinzô

Oui je suis jaloux !

.

Ton plus beau cadeau

Fut mon plus grand privilège

Tes yeux grands ouverts.

.

Suis-je donc le seul

Du Seiretei à savoir

Que tes yeux sont bleus ?

.

X x X

Tu siffles serpent

Quand tu prononces mon nom

Tout bas : Izuru.

.

Je déteste quand

Tu te glisses dans mon dos

Agile et sans bruit.

.

Cette sensation

Pourtant me fait frissonner

Je sens ta présence.

.

C'est là que je craque

Ton sourire brûle ma nuque

Vaincu je me tourne.

.

Tes mains tes longs doigts

Dont le toucher doux-amer

M'embrase et me glace.

.

_Version 2 :_

_Tes mains tes longs doigts_

_Au simple contact desquels_

_Je pourrais hurler._

.

Nous nous croisons quand

Ton souffle chaud sur ma joue

Interrompt le mien.

.

Si tu pouvais lire

Dans mes pensées, voir quels rêves

La nuit tu m'inspires…

.

Être démoniaque

Ne vois-tu pas quels tourments

Tu me fais subir ?

.

Sais-tu que ta voix

Suffit à me rendre fou

Kira Izuru… ?

.

Tu replaces d'un geste

Cette mèche qui te cache

Laisse-moi donc le faire.

.

Souvent je t'observe

Quand tu ne t'en doutes pas

Je te guette Izuru…

.

Si douce et si fraîche

J'essaye d'imaginer

Ta peau sur la mienne.

.

J'embrasse parfois

Mes propres doigts en rêvant

A ta bouche humide.

.

Et pendant la nuit

Je pense à toi et j'en mords

Mon propre oreiller.

.

La vapeur des bains

Dessine des perles sur

Ta chute de reins.

.

Je parcours des yeux

La ligne de ta colonne

Je voudrais y mordre.

.

J'en ai plus qu'assez

De te guetter il m'en faut

Plus… te posséder !

.

_Version 2 :_

_J'ai trop attendu_

_Il me faut te posséder_

_Tu seras à moi._

.

X x X

.

Soir d'été qui tombe

J'attends que tu passes comme

Le chat sa souris.

.

Je marche à pas lents

Il te suffit d'un seul geste

Pour me capturer.

.

Courbure de ta nuque

Que je devine sous ta mèche

Brillant sous la lune.

.

Le vent chaud m'apporte

L'odeur de ton corps, frisson

Qui m'étreint j'attends.

.

Lueur vacillante

Me laisse entrevoir ton ombre

Viens plus près encore.

.

Tendu comme un arc

Mon corps hurle et ça t'amuse

Je suis ta victime_._

.

Impatience vaine

Je ne bougerai pas d'un cil

Mon sourire se fige.

.

Ton jeu et tes règles

Puisque c'est ce que tu veux

Je me jette sur toi.

.

Sourire éclatant

Il t'en a fallu du temps

J'ai failli attendre.

.

X x X

.

Tes hanches effleurant

Les miennes brisent l'espace

Ta bouche m'appelle.

.

Ton premier baiser

Déchirant ma bouche telle une

Morsure de serpent.

.

Ta langue caresse

La mienne et mon cœur s'arrête

Gin je t'appartiens.

.

_Version 2 :_

_Ta langue caresse_

_La mienne et je sursaute au_

_Contact de tes dents._

.

Aucun alcool ne

Saurait embraser mon être

Aussi bien que toi.

.

Nos corps s'enchevêtrent

Et se dévorent voraces

Au chant des grillons.

.

Le reste n'est que

Morsures et gémissements

Souffles dans la nuit.

_.  
_

X x X_  
_

Il n'y rien à dire

Nous reprenons au matin

Nos rôles respectifs.

.

Le jour passe mais

Au soir nous ne pouvons que

Succomber encore.

.

Tu as gagné Gin

Tu ne m'entendras plus dire

De trucs aussi cons.

.

Pardon Izuru

De t'avoir sous-estimé

Je m'avoue vaincu.

.

X x X

.

Qui c'est ? rit Shuheei

Gin sourit Kira rougit

Cachant son suçon.

.

* * *

_Cette fois nous avons définitivement abandonné le kigô...^^ Mais aussi, 17 syllabes, ça passe vite!_

_Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'arrêtais pas de parler de morsures... pas fait exprès ^^ c'est sûrement à cause du sadisme naturel d'Ichimaru... _

_et puis le verbe "mordre" peut ne faire qu'une syllabe... XD  
_


	10. See, Sex and Sun

La section suivante a été écrite entre deux pages de mon f*ckin' essai par une journée de juillet ensoleillée.

L'auteur termine juste son semestre et hiberne en plein été pour terminer son travail, ce qui explique ce moment de frustration particulièrement intense...

Vous allez comprendre XD

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Réponse aux reviews:** à xMoiselleAbarai: Si tu déteste le yaoi, je suis doublement fière que tu aies apprécié cette section! Merci encore, c'est un magnifique compliment que tu me fais :)

* * *

**See Sex and Sun  
**

X x X**  
**

.

Il s'écrie Vacances

C'est quoi ça Matsumoto ?

T'es bizarre des fois.

.

Taïchô ! Regardez

Vous en pensez quoi ? Joli

Un peu court quand même...

.

Je hais la chaleur

Mais pour te faire plaisir

Je vous accompagne.

.

Si frêle et si mince

Dans la brise Hinamori

Et tes yeux cernés !

.

Canicule ou pas

Je te suis sans te montrer

Que je suis inquiet.

.

L'eau bleue de la mer

Le bruit du vent et ta bouche

Qui sourit enfin.

.

La plage et la mer

Te feront-ils oublier

Ton traître assassin ?

.

Un goût tropical

Sur tes lèvres qui l'aurait cru

Mon pastèque-lover ?

.

Ton nouveau surnom

Ne te plaît pas plus que l'autre

Bataille dans le sable.

.

Goût du sel de mer

Qui s'attarde sur ta peau

Porté par le vent.

.

Coucher de soleil

Nous buvons des Mojitos

Les pieds dans le sable.

.

Couleurs du couchant

Se reflétant dans ton verre

Et sur ta peau mate.

.

**IchigoXRukia**

.

Le goût de l'été

Sur tes lèvres et tes cheveux

Soif de toi, Rukia.

.

Le bleu curaçao

Dans ton verre et dans tes yeux

Rukia embrasse-moi.

.

Dans tes cheveux roux

C'est plutôt une tequila

Sunrise que je vois…

.

Un classique mais

Moi mon préféré ça reste

Le Sex on the Beach !

.

Bien tenté Ichi

Bonne idée surtout avec

Mon frère à côté.

.

Regard effrayé

En oblique, attendrissant

L'été te va bien.

.

Ton cocktail fait nu

Une petite rondelle

D'ananas Renji ?

.

oOo

**NanaoXKyoraku**

oOo

Dans un Manhattan

Il y a bien de la cerise ?

Alors j'en prends un.

.

Dans mon verre rose

Reflet de ton haori

Et de ton odeur.

.

La cerise au fond

De mon verre je la garde

Pour penser à toi.

.

Je ne sais pourquoi

Je t'associe à ce fruit

L'emblème d'un autre.

.

De cet arbre rose

Il est la fleur toi le fruit

Embaumant le sucre.

.

J'ai vraiment trop bu

Pour oser te tutoyer

Même juste en pensée.

.

Merci au dieu qui

M'a donné une seconde

Qui pense tout haut.

.

Sur le sable chaud

Danse de nos corps étreints

Ma Nanao-chan.

.

Je t'aime tu sais

Mais tu pourrais enlever

Ton chapeau quand même !

.

**JyushiroXRetsu **

.

Ta silhouette fine

Tes tresses aux reflets moirés

Quel âge as-tu donc ?

.

Regard noir mortel

De la déesse en colère

Plus dur que la mer.

.

oOo

**Ikkaku**

.

Elle crie, s'élance

Eclair rose vers la mer

Jet d'éclaboussures.

.

On ne peut rien dire

Elle est notre supérieure

C'est bien ça le pire.

.

Yumi, crâne d'oeuf

Venez vous baigner aussi

Venez c'est un ordre !

.

Mon lieutenant

Tu vas lâcher mon crâne oui ?

Raaa je veux mon sabre !

.

Aïe Matsumoto

Ton maillot est trop petit

Le mien trop serré…

.

Ohé Abaraï

Te marre pas, en bermuda

Ça se voit aussi.

.

* * *

No comment... _Je veux aller à la mer snif..._


	11. Zanpakutô II

Voici, comme promis il y a... longtemps XD quelques zanpakutô oubliés (en plus, il en manque encore, et il y en a deux dont j'aimerais un peu plus parler... ). Il y a quelques incontournables et un passage sur un sabre totalement inconnu et qui n'existe peut-être pas, un peu comme celui de Yoruichi...

Pour le tout dernier haïku, le premier qui trouve son nom a le droit de choisir le prochain thème ^^ Il faut avoir vu l'anime. (Je sais, c'est cruel et méchant, s'il y en a qui ne le regardent pas. Mais franchement, hein, vous ratez des trucs! Comme la scène à laquelle je fais référence XD). Attention, très facile.

**Disclaimer:** La propriété de Bleach et de son univers appartient à maître Tite Kubo!

* * *

**X**

**Zanpakutô II **

.

oOo

.**  
**

_Les plus craints sont ceux_

_Dont la puissance et le nom_

_Demeurent un mystère._

.

oOo

**Monologue **

oOo**  
**

.

Dis mon nom Shuuhei

Tu vas te décider oui

Allez quoi putain !

.

Donnes-toi des grands airs

Mais n'oublie pas que je suis

Une part de toi…

.

La prochaine fois

Que tu me libères Shuuhei

Ils vont tous morfler.

.

T'as bon dos tu sais

Avec ta justice Jamais

Tu n'me renieras !

.

Je suis ton âme-sœur

Faut-il que je te supplie

Pour avoir une place ?

.

T'as qu'à me détruire

Puisque tu n'veux pas de moi

Là j'en ai ma claque.

.

Je donnerais tout

Pour qu'on me vole, qu'on me prenne

Qu'on m'arrache à toi.

.

Quand je pense à lui

En qui tu avais confiance

Ce traître aux yeux blancs.

.

Tu servais un traître

Et tu oses me renier ?

Te fous pas d'ma gueule.

.

Seul je m'ennuie tant

Que je vais bientôt finir

Par rouiller mon frère.

.

Il crie et tempête

Mais rien à faire car son maître

Est plus que têtu.

.

Un jour il se tut

Et l'homme goûta la paix

Puis la solitude.

.

L'attente et la nuit

Le firent trembler de froid

Il eut soudain peur.

.

Silence trop lourd

Qu'il ne peut plus supporter

Il se résigna.

.

Très bien ça suffit

Il faut qu'on parle ! Ça mon frère

Je te l'fais pas dire…

.

oOo

**Wabisuke**

oOo

.

Implacable moi ?

Je ne le suis guère plus

Que toi ô mon maître.

.

Maître et katana

Cheveux d'encre et cheveux blonds

Aura de mystère.

.

Deux bouches s'embrassent

Leurs zanpakutôs s'entrelacent

Kira, Hisagi.

.

oOo

**Ryujin Jakka**

oOo

.

Ennui des puissants

Sans rivaux pas d'adversaire

Qui soit dignes d'eux.

.

_L'esprit de feu rêve_

_En secret de la croiser_

_L'épée des mirages._

_.  
_

_Version 2:_

En secret il rêve

De croiser ce katana

Maître des mirages.

.

oOo

**Zabimaru**

oOo

.

L'un est trop bavard

L'autre capricieuse, de quoi

Devenir schizo.

.

Enfant et adulte

Homme et femme, serpent et singe

Parfait équilibre.

.

Le seul avantage

A en avoir deux c'est que

Tu ne t'ennuies pas.

.

oOo

**Suzumebachi**

oOo

.

Elle est fine et vive

Elle est fière et orgueilleuse

Si imbue d'elle-même.

.

Peut-elle vraiment

Cette si petite chose

Causer tant de troubles…

.

Comme sa maîtresse

Nul ne pourra l'attraper

Le diable fait femme.

.

Soi Fong courroucée

Jubile tant que tu peux

Je te reprendrai.

.

oOo

**Sôgyo no Kotowari**

oOo

.

Vous courir après

C'est vraiment plus de mon âge

Revenez ici !

.

L'expérience parle

Il n'y a rien de plus têtu

Qu'une âme d'enfant.

.

oOo

**?**

oOo

.

Discret, efficace

Au point que nul ne l'a vu

Pressé sur son cœur.

.

Silence mortel

Du plus secret des amis

Que Nemu ait jamais eu.

.

oOo

**Invité mystère  
**

oOo

.

Il n'est pas de honte

Plus cuisante que de voir

Son sabre bourré.

.

* * *

_Blabla final:_ Je m'applaudis toute seule, parce que j'ai quand même réussi à faire du shônen-ai de zanpakutô... Difficile d'entrer dans les détails en 17 syllabes, c'est pour ça que c'est plus que succinct ^^' Je me suis beaucoup marrée avec Kazeshini, et surtout avec Ukitake, courant après son propre sabre... irrésistible!

On peut se demander pourquoi je m'intéresse au zanpakutô de Nemu... c'est simple, l'idée m'est venue parce que j'écris une fiction sur elle, et que j'ai dû lui en inventer un pour les besoins de l'intrigue.

**Alors, qui est l'invité mystère?** :) Un indice: la cerise sur le gâteau!

_L'auteur demande pardon aux lecteurs pour cette vanne honteuse et va se pendre avant que le propriétaire du zanpakutô ne vienne laver son honneur. _


	12. Doutes, résignation, détermination

Vieille, vieille section, qui du coup, se base sur des vieuuux passages du manga. **  
**

Byakuya sera OOC. (Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, vous imaginez, Byakuya écrire des Haïkus ? Jusque là tout va bien. Mais maintenant imaginez Byakuya écrivant des haïkus _sans respecter la règle du Kigô ! _Voilà pourquoi je dis OOC ^^)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à l'heureux Tite Kubo.

* * *

**XI  
**

**Doutes, résignation, détermination  
**

_(vieilleries)_**  
**

**.  
**

**_Byakuya_  
**

.

Sous mes doigts tremblants

Ton faible pouls bat encore

Ta vie s'effiloche.

.

Je prête serment

Et pour la dernière fois

J'embrasse tes lèvres.

_.  
_

Version 2 :

Un dernier baiser

Sur tes lèvres déjà froides

Scelle ma promesse.

.

Tu as ses yeux mauves

L'hiver de notre rencontre

Mon cœur se fendille.

.

Je sais qui tu es

Dès que nos yeux se rencontrent

Ce mauve limpide !

.

Je me montre froid

Car j'ai si peur d'oublier

Que tu n'es pas elle.

.

Mon cœur est déçu

Lorsque je guette tes pas

De ne voir que toi.

.

Ce printemps terrible

Où la maladie comme elle

A failli te prendre.

.

Lame droite et pure

Ton sabre blanc étincelle

Sous la lune rousse.

.

L'été je t'observe

Es-tu femme, es-tu enfant ?

Les deux sûrement.

.

Elle était si frêle

Toi tu es si vive, ardente

Je te verrai vivre.

.

La brise est paisible

Dans tes cheveux quand tu montes

Digne, à l'échafaud.

.

oOo

_**Renji**_

oOo

.

Je feins d'être heureux

Mais j'ai beau t'encourager

Mes mots sonnent faux.

.

Mon cœur est un gouffre

Plus profond que celui qui

Depuis nous sépare.

.

Je rêve du jour

Où son Senbonzakura

Ploiera devant moi.

.

Kuchiki Taichô

Jusqu'à ce que je vous batte

Je serai votre ombre.

.

oOo

_**ByakuyaXYachiru**_

oOo

.

Honte et déshonneur

Si je demandais de l'aide

A ton capitaine.

.

Non jamais enfant

Tu ne me feras ployer

Je résisterai.

.

Après tout ses cris

D'enfant rajeunissent les murs

Austères du manoir.

.

oOo

_**GinRan**_

_[spoil Bataille d'hiver]**  
**_

oOo

Ichimaru Gin

Est-ce qu'on y arrivera

A être ennemis ?

.

Et c'est pour cet homme

Que lorsqu'on ne me voit pas

Je pleure tout bas.

.

Je souris à tous

L'alcool, les hommes, pourtant

Ça ne marche pas.

.

Être diabolique

Je n'veux plus penser à toi

Où est mon saké?

.

xXx

.

Si j'ai un regret

C'est bien pour toi que jamais

Je ne reverrai.

.

Ironie ma douce

Tu me hais moi qui ne vis

Que pour te venger.

.

C'est dommage mais

Je ne peux plus reculer

Moi seul peut le tuer.

.

Le prix de mes peines

C'est son sourire insouciant

Que j'épie dans l'ombre.

.

Il me fait tant rire,

Ha ce qu'il se croit puissant!

Mais plus pour longtemps...

.

Si je ris toujours

C'est que le rire sera

Mon seul exutoire.

.

Que tu saches ou non

Ça m'est égal Rangiku

Tu vois, j'y suis presque_._

.


	13. Haikus d'automne et d'hiver

**Disclaimer: **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Joyeux Noël en avance ! :)

* * *

**XII**

**Haïkus d'automne et d'hiver  
**

_._

_10__e__ division_

_.  
_

Deux femmes étendues

Yeux bleus, cheveux roux mêlés

Au tapis de feuilles.

.

Tes longs cheveux roux

Répandus sur le parquet

Pourquoi les couper ?

.

Les corbeaux croassent

Dans le ciel rose et brumeux

Enfin vient le froid !

.

A chaque Noël

Quand Jyushirô vient le voir

L'enfant fait le mort.

.

_13__e__ division_

_.  
_

Bambous agités

Le vent me force à rentrer

Ce soir j'écrirai.

.

_2e version :_

Bambous qui s'agitent

Sous le vent du soir, je rentre

Chauffer mes vieux os.

.

Quand tu lis pour moi

Kuchiki, ta voix est pure

Neige sur un fil.

.

_8__e__ division_

_.  
_

Sous les arbres au soir

Votre manteau se confond

Avec le ciel pâle.

.

Senteurs automnales

Que j'aime cette saison

Et que j'aime y boire !

.

Automne divin

Pas de meilleure saison

Pour boir' le saké.

.

Saké parfumé

Que je bois à ton chevet

En te contemplant.

.

Ce bruit si charmant

De tes dents blanches et si pures

Croquant une pomme.

.

_5__e__ division_

_(Hirako et Hinamori)_

_.  
_

A quoi penses-tu

Quand tes yeux se perdent au loin

Par-delà la vitre.

.

Ferme la fenêtre

Je déteste que la pluie

Couvre ma musique.

.

_6__e__ division_

_.  
_

Un profond silence

Que seuls brisent tes jurons

Dehors dans la cour.

.

Ton plus grand défaut

C'est de ne pouvoir ouvrir

Ma porte sans bruit.

.

Feuilles rouges au vent

Me rappellent tes cheveux.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

.

_4__e__ division_

_.  
_

Fais bien attention

Au verglas Hanatarô

On te connaît bien.

.

Un soudain vacarme

Un cri bref et je souris.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

.

_11__e__ division_

_.  
_

Cris d'enfant, guirlandes

La onzième division

N'est plus c'qu'elle était.

.

En secret, pour elle,

Ken-chan accepte de mettre

Ce bonnet stupide.

.


	14. De sucre et de fiel

**Reviewer anonyme**: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse de ne pas être tarte et chiante XD En tout cas tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!**  
**

**Warning:** shojo-ai, yuri (ultra soft, malgré quelques tendances masochistes ^^'), rating K+/T

Voilà donc une petite section dédiée à ces demoiselles... parce que y a pas de raisons qu'il n'y en ait que pour ces messieurs... nan mais!**  
**

Pour chaque couple, le premier nom est "l'auteur" du haïku.

* * *

**XIII **

**De sucre et de fiel  
**

.

oOo**  
**

.

_**Zabimaru X Sode no Shirayuki **_

_._

_**Pour Rin** _

_(eh si, j'y suis arrivée! Merci pour ce beau défi !^^)  
_

_.  
_

Délicate austère

Telle est la tendresse Ô neige

Que tu m'accordas.

.

Tes yeux bleu pervenche

Et ta peau immaculée

Sans voix je t'observe.

.

Embrasser tes lèvres

Oh être seule avec toi

Sans l'autre serpent !

.

Toujours séparées

Par un si petit obstacle

Quel navrant trio.

.

A-t-on jamais vu

Tragédie plus ridicule

Que cet amour-là ?

.

_**Tobiume X Haineko**_

.

Ce que tu m'énerves

C'est ainsi que ça commence

On est mal barrées.

.

Laisse donc les hommes

Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?

J'ai trop attendu.

.

Je voudrais clouer

Ton vilain bec d'un baiser

Une fois pour toutes.

.

_**Rangiku X Nanao **_

.

Tu es si sérieuse

Je rêve de ton sourire

Ce précieux mystère.

.

_**Soi Fong X Yoruichi**_

.

J'observe de loin

Ton insouciance, tremblante,

M'as-tu repérée ?

.

Nous nous détestons

Je te hais depuis cent ans

En tout cas j'essaye.

.

Je t'étriperai

Avant d'accepter l'amour

Que tu viens m'offrir.

.

Un regard de toi

Et j'en oublie ma vengeance

Elle devra attendre.

.

_**Yoruichi X Soi Fong**_

.

Tu as l'air d'un chat

Quand tu griffes, quand tu mords

Soi, vas-y plus fort.

.

_**Retsu X Isane**_

.

Aimer en secret

Ton dos offert, dénudé,

Que massent mes doigts.

.

_**Isane X Retsu**_

.

Tu as deux visages

Douceur de tes mains sur moi,

Tranchant de tes ongles.

.

_**Isane X Rukia**_

.

Un serpent te mord

Mes lèvres sur ta blessure

Sucent le venin.

.

J'aime mon travail

Qui m'offre ton corps blessé

Mais si blanc, si pur !

.

Épaule effleurée

Par ma bouche innocemment

Regards de stupeur.

.

Je brûle, je tremble,

Il ne nous faut qu'un instant

Pour nous embrasser.

.

_**Rangiku X Orihime**_

.

Le nez dans ton cou

Je savoure ton odeur

Ma douce princesse.

.

Tes lèvres sucrées

Au goût des pommes d'amour

Que nous partageons.

.

Shopping avec toi

Prends ce que tu veux, t'inquiète

C'est Taichô qui paye !

.


	15. Couples tordus

Un grand Merci à **Loupiote**! :)

Cette rikiki section se passerait hypothétiquement durant la bataille d'hiver: on prend les dix capitaines et les dix espadas, on mélange, un citron-trois feuilles de menthe et pis voilà...**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

**XIV**

**Couples tordus**

.

_**Yamamoto X Hallibel**_

Peau lisse et si douce

Le temps ne t'a pas marquée

Moi je suis si vieux.

_**Soi Fong X Zommarie**_

Tes yeux sont trop lents

Pour prendre au piège une guêpe

Essaye pour voir.

_**Unohana X Nnoitra**_

La paix ? Des foutaises

Bats-toi au lieu de sourire

Hurle-t-il en vain.

_**Byakuya X Ulquiorra**_

Silence de mort

Tandis qu'ils croisent le fer

Reflet l'un de l'autre

_**Kommamura X Yammy**_

Silence d'été

Brisé par l'âpre combat

De furieux titans.

_**Kyoraku X Barragan**_

Puisqu'il faut nous battre

Je t'apprendrai, Roi, à perdre

Cet air si sérieux.

_**Hitsugaya X Grimmjow**_

Bleu ciel, cheveux bleus

La panthère et le dragon

Le feu et la glace.

_**Zaraki X Starck**_

J'ai vraiment pas d'bol

Il a l'air d'être sérieux

La barbe, il fait chaud !

_**Kurotsuchi X Arroniero**_

Parfait spécimen

Déjà dans son éprouvette

Ça rentabilise.

_**Ukitake X Szayel**_

Pauvre capitaine

Même malade en été !

J'ai ce qu'il vous faut…

.


End file.
